The present invention relates to coupon dispensing machines and coin sorting machines.
There are a variety of machines which dispense stamps, tickets, coupons, money orders, bank transactions or the like. One type of machine, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,848 to Raymond Stoken, dispenses coupons in exchange for money. A display area indicates the different coupons available as well as the specific amount of money required to obtain each particular coupon. Money is inserted into the machine via a coin slot. Control circuitry determines which coupon has been selected, the amount of money required to purchase this coupon, and if the correct amount of money has been inserted into the coin slot. The control circuitry then causes the coupon dispenser to dispense the requested coupon.
Other machines dispense other types of products. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,021,967 to Lawrence Smith is a money order dispensing machine. This machine is meant to be operated by a system operator, not a customer, and therefore does not require the capability to receive money. The machine prints money orders on a dot matrix printer after receiving the necessary data inputs from the operator.
A different variety of machines has been patented which sort coins. One such machine, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,848 to David Goh uses two methods to sort coins, both methods based on the diameter of the coins. In this machine the coins are loaded into a hopper. A rotating wheel feeds the coins individually onto an inclined ramp. The coins roll down the ramp with their rear surfaces resting against a support surface. Specific denominations are selected when they fall through slots of varying size located in the support surface. Specific denominations are also selected using peeler knives which are arranged at different distances from the ramp surface. These knives topple the coins from the ramp into bins. Using both techniques allows a short ramp to be employed. Another type of machine shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,122 to Yoshio Kinoshita counts the number of coins according to denomination after sorting the coins.